Question: Solve the equation. $4.5=0.5n$ $n= $
Let's divide to get $n$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 4.5&=0.5n \\ \\ \dfrac{4.5}{{0.5}} &= \dfrac{0.5n}{{0.5}} ~~~~~~~\text{divide each side by } {0.5} \text{ to get } n \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac{{4.5}}{{0.5}} &= \dfrac{\cancel{0.5}n}{\cancel{{0.5}}} \\ \\ \dfrac{{4.5}}{{0.5}} &= n \end{aligned}$ The answer: $n={9}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 4.5&=0.5n \\\\ 4.5&\stackrel{?}{=} 0.5\cdot9 \\\\ 4.5 &= 4.5 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$